


Special

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: Megan a thirty one year old human woman from the Real World became mute right after a near death accident with her narcissistic dad and she got sent into the World of Pokemon from a portal where she can finally   live her dream of being a Pokemon Trainer. Megan can speak to all of       her Pokemon through telepathy and she can use Aura. She does the          a Nuzlocke Challenge and she loses two Shiny female Pokemon on           the way to becoming a Champion.





	1. I get sent into the Pokemon World with all six of my pets and I start my Nuzlocke.

It's 7:00 am on Wednesday July the 1st 2026.   
I woke up and I got dressed.   
I got all of my belongings packed up and I got all eight of my pets together.   
I put all three bags on my body and I heard my doorbell ring.   
Back on June the 20th 2026 my narcissistic dad broke into my brand new house to ground me forever from everything and he attacked me with a knife.   
I survived my attack and I lost my voice forever.   
I went to my front door with my pets and I unlocked it.   
I saw Laura Healey my best friend forever with Crystal Miller and I smiled at them.  
Laura:"Hello Megan!" "We came over here to play with you!" "Your pets too."   
She said.   
I picked up my brand new tablet that has a speaking app which can help me a lot and I pushed my hello button.   
Crystal:"Megan I saw one shooting star last night right before I went to sleep at 10:00 pm!"   
She said.  
Crystal:"I wished for you to become a Pokemon Trainer because that's what you want to be."   
She said.   
I gave Crystal a thumbs up sign and I smiled at her.   
Laura:"We're really sorry about what had happened to you Megan." "You didn't deserve that at all."   
She said.   
A portal appeared out of nowhere behind me and it opened up.   
Hoopa came out of the portal and he looked around.   
Laura:"Megan turn around right now!" "Hoopa the Legendary Pokemon is behind you!"   
She said.   
I turned around and I saw Hoopa.   
Hoopa:"Where am I at?"   
He asked.   
Me:"You're in the Real World." "I'm Megan Kendell by the way."   
I said through telepathy.   
Hoopa:"Wow!" "You can understand me through telepathy Megan!" "That's so cool!"   
He said.   
Crystal:"Wow!" "Megan you can use telepathy to communicate with any kind of Pokemon including Hoopa!"   
She said.  
Laura:"Hello Hoopa!" "I'm Laura Healey and this is Crystal Miller."   
She said.   
Hoopa:"It's very nice to meet you Laura Healey and Crystal Miller."   
He said.   
Me:"Hoopa are you taking me and all eight of my pets into the World of Pokemon Anime so that I can sign up for the Pokemon Leagues?"   
I asked through telepathy.   
Hoopa:"Yes!" "Megan you and all six of your pets are going into the World of Pokemon Anime."   
He said.   
Hoopa:"You're going to become a Pokemon Trainer and you can do whatever your heart desires right after you get a Starter Pokemon."   
He said.   
Me:"I want to get a nonshiny female Riolu as my Starter Pokemon."   
I said through telepathy.   
Hoopa:"Since I'm right here I might as well join your Team Megan."   
He said.   
Me:"Your nickname is Sonic after the hedgehog who can run really fast."   
I said through telepathy.   
Sonic:"I love my new name!"   
He said.   
Sonic,Tigger,Matthew,Rocky,Bella,Annie,Opie,Dahlia,Sophie and I went into the portal.   
Sonic,Tigger,Matthew,Rocky,Bella,Dahlia,Annie,Opie,Sophie and I arrived out on Alola Route 1.   
I found all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon from my stories and I captured them in Luxury Balls.   
I accessorized all of the Luxury Balls and I put them away in my purple backpack's last pouch.   
A Wild Level one hundred Shiny male Spiritomb from Aroma Route 1hopped over to me and he smiled.   
Me:"Spiritomb do you like the nickname Kaito?"   
I asked through telepathy.   
Kaito:"Yes." "I do miss."   
He said.   
Kaito:"You're a mute!" "You're talking through telepathy!"   
He said.   
Me:"Yes." "I'm talking to you through telepathy."   
I said through telepathy.   
Me:"My voice is gone forever and it's never coming back."   
I said.  
Me:"My narcissistic dad who loved to ground me all the time from all of my electronics broke into the house that I had purchased right after I won $1,000,000 and attacked me."   
I said.  
Me:"He had a knife and he left a nasty scar." "He's in prison forever for attempted second degree murder on me and he won't be able to hurt me ever again."   
I said through telepathy.   
Kaito:"Wow!" "You're really lucky to be alive from that miss!"   
He said.   
Me:"My name is Megan Kendell."   
I said through telepathy.   
Kaito:"Wow!" "That's a very beautiful name for you!"   
He said.   
I caught Kaito in one empty Luxury Ball and I accessorized it.   
I put Kaito's Luxury Ball away into my purple backpack's last pouch carefully and I zipped it up with my right hand.   
I put my purple backpack on and I called out my nonshiny Riolu Laura.   
Tigger,Matthew,Rocky,Bella,Dahlia,Sophie,Laura and I went into the Anime Pokemon School's forest.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. I meet everyone at the Pokemon School and I defeat Ash in a Pokemon Battle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get my Trainer Passport and I get my Island Trial pendant.

We left the forest and we arrived at the Pokemon Anime School. Laura:"Wow!" "This place is huge!" "There's a slide on the roof!" She said. Ash,Lillie,Mallow,Lana,Kiawe and Sophocles are outside playing with their Pokemon. Professor Kukui and Principal Samson Oak are watching from the second floor balcony. Snowy saw a Riolu and she raced over to her. Snowy:"Hello Riolu." "I'm Snowy!" "Let's play tag with the others!" She said. Laura:"Hello Snowy." "I'm Laura." "We'll play tag with you guys." She said. Me:"Hello Snowy." "I'm Megan Kendell." I said through telepathy. Snowy:"Wow!" "Megan you can understand me!" "That's so cool!" She said. Laura:"She's a mute Snowy." "She's communicating to all of us through telepathy." She said. Snowy looked at my face and she gasped. Snowy looked at my neck scar and she shivered. Laura:"She was attacked in the Real World with a knife by her narcissistic dad." "He was trying to ground her forever from all of the electronics." "On June 20th he broke into the brand new two bedroom house that she had bought with a big knife in his left hand." She said. Snowy:"I'm really glad that you survived Megan." "I'm really sorry that you can't talk ever again." She said. Mallow saw me and she gasped. Mallow:"Oh my gosh!" "Lillie that very young looking red haired girl over there with Snowy your nonshiny female Alolan Vulpix has a nonshiny Riolu Pokemon and she's a human from the Real World!" She said. Lillie saw me and she gasped. Lillie raced over to Snowy and she picked her up. Me:"Lillie your Pokemon Snowy is very beautiful." I said through telepathy. Lillie heard my voice in her head and she jumped backwards. Laura:"She's using telepathy to communicate with you Lillie." "Megan is a mute." "I'm her Pokemon Laura." "She doesn't have any Pokemon that can help her out with this kind of problem." She said. Lillie saw my scar and she shivered. Laura told Lillie about how I got the scar and she growled angrily. Lillie:"Megan I won't let your narcissistic dad hurt you ever again." "My mom will crush him like a bug." "Guzma too." "He disbanded Team Skull." "He was their Boss." She said. Lillie:"We need to tell both of them right now about this problem." She said. Me:"I'm really happy to be here in the World of Pokemon Anime Alola Region." "I've always been dreaming of being a Nuzlocke Pokemon Trainer back in the Real World." "In the Nuzlocke a Pokemon doesn't faint." "It dies." I said through telepathy.


End file.
